


Flowers are for losers

by KaneNogami



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneNogami/pseuds/KaneNogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the show. Peco has a crush on Gaim's prettiest dancer. Flowers seem a good way to confess but Zack warns him it's too old-fashioned. He tries anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers are for losers

The boy wouldn't have called it a crush. Or, at least, nothing serious. She was simply not as uninteresting as the others, that's it. Also, her dancing was not too bad and her pigtails were adorable. His level of denial was too strong for his tastes. And the worst was that he couldn't talk about it to anyone. Not directly. He had tried to be subtle and to ask Zack for advice. However, the older male had only been in one relationship in his life and it had been with Kaito. He had no idea of how these things worked. Although, when Peco had asked if flowers were an appropriate gift idea, the other had immediately replied those were for losers. It was too old-fashioned. And what would a teenager do with flowers in the first place? Presents were only acceptable if you were sure your feelings would be returned or it was a waste of money. Peco had come to the conclusion that Kaito had probably never been one to shower anyone with gifts and it explained why Zack saw no interest in them. In the end, there was no one to stop him from doing what he wanted though.

Crossing his arms on the counter, he observed as blue and red flowers were mixed in a small bouquet. His allowance was limited, and he would rather not have thrown it all away in case where she rejected him. What would he do if she ended up finding him unfitting? That was upsetting, he was trying his best here. Well, if she refused them, his pride would be bruised but he'd get over it, as long as she didn't go to tell any of her annoying friends. Perhaps she already had someone after all, it was better to have low expectations. Like the brat who kept following her around as if he were a puppy. Such attitude got on his nerves easily, no matter how much he was the same with his own team. How could he get to talk to her without the rest of the others around though? Ah, he hadn't thought of that part. Hitting his forehead with his palm, he groaned, stopping on his tracks, just after leaving the shop. That was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated. 

“Hm, Peco? What are you doing there?” Suddenly the situation escalated from annoying to problematic. Why was Zack always at the wrong place? He had the worst timing Peco had ever seen. Unable to blurt out an excuse, he did what seemed to be the most dignified option. Turning around and pretend he hadn't heard. That would work like a charm, right? 

“You bought flowers? Really? I thought I had told you these are for losers.” While his friend's tone was mocking, and far from being mean, he was apparently not ready to give up. The moment where he pronounced the sentence was exactly coordinated with them ending up in front of Gaim. Which couldn't have been worse. At least, not everyone was present, only the kid Peco disliked, the leader and his crush. That wasn't the best combo. Before he could say a thing, or throw the damn flowers in the closest trash can he would find, Mai was already frowning. 

“Are you trying to prank some girl?” Wait, what was she saying? Ah, he understood a few seconds too late. She had probably only heard Zack's last words and did the worst interpretation possible of those. Love was tough. And so were misunderstandings. 

“That's not it!” In an attempt of justifying himself, he took a couple of steps forward, holding the bouquet toward her. Clearly, he could have added a few words to explain himself better but, frankly, he had no idea of what to say. Behind him, he could hear Zack's chuckles grow into a loud laugh. He should have planned more carefully, it was a disaster.

“Are you saying I'm a loser then?” There was an once of hesitation, hidden under disbelief, in Mai's voice as her eyes kept switching between the roses and the boy's flushed face. He didn't seem to wish to prank her. And she was aware that, while he was not someone who could be trusted, he was probably not a good liar. Still, she wasn't unsure of what to make from the present. After a short silence, Peco ended up going for the straightest road and simply put the flowers in her hands himself, in an urgent and clumsy manner.

“You are not— You are far from being the coolest person around but—” Such words would probably make the situation even worse. And his best friend was apparently unable to refrain from laughing in the background, although he had calmed down slightly by now, not being an ass. Nevertheless it was probably less of a problem than the Gaim kid who was trying to murder him with his stare. Peco was so done with everyone. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed one of the blue flowers in the bouquet, taking it out of it. Perhaps he was going to make a fool of himself but it was already the case and the member of Baron was beyond caring.

“If flowers are for losers, then I—” Oh, fuck it. Peco was convinced he had already ruined everything already. “I'm a loser too. I've got one, see.” He sighed, running his fingers against the rose's petals. “I had planned to confess in an impressive manner to make you smile but it's so bad. I don't care if you are a loser, or if Zack thinks that flowers are stupid. You are still— I like you.”

Now, Peco simply hoped she would not start laughing or destroying his reasoning. Mai was not this way though. She was someone who didn't give up, he was convinced of that. Her team might had been one of the worst but it still existed. So she would probably not try to crush his heart for her own amusement.

“These are nice. Thank you... And sorry, because I don't return your feelings but I will keep them.” Ah, that was the kind of ending he had feared. And yet, the boy had no reason to be resentful, right? He nodded, starting to turn away when he felt Mai grabbing his hand. Surprised, he stopped, wondering what it was about.

“You're not a loser though. Neither of us is, and don't bring the ranking because you know it's not what I am talking about.” The kid groaned, as it was exactly what he had almost done. “Flowers symbolise many things, do you know what the colors you picked mean?” Peco shrugged, as to confirm he had no idea. “Red roses are for love but also respect and courage. And blue is the impossible.”

“It fits, right?” A weak laugh escaped the boy's lips as he wondered if red and blue had ever been mean to match. Certainly not.

“Yes.” She pressed her lips against his cheek, in a manner which was comforting. “You were courageous to come to me. And your feelings are sincere, even if I am not able to return them.”

“And there is no us because it's impossible.” He concluded, letting go of her hand as he took a step back. The blue rose was still tangled between his fingers. Mai nodded, biting her lower lip. The situation was not easy. As they looked around, the two teenagers realized their companions had left, probably to give them some space. Both were grateful for that.

“I have to go back now, practice and all. Will you be okay?”

“Yes! It's fine. Go back. Your team needs you. You could try to score at least a win this week.” As he smirked, she frowned, not appreciating the comment. Even if, instead of calling him out on it, Mai simply stuck her tongue out, to mock him back.

“One day, we'll defeat you. Just wait!”

“You can always try.” Not bothering to wait for an answer, Peco started to walk back to his own headquarters, only to find that Zack had waited for him. Before he could even narrate what the other had missed, his friend wrapped one arm around his shoulders, loosely. 

“I left just after she explained she did not like you back.” There was a pause as he rubbed Peco's shoulder was his hand. “People reject you all the time, it's fine. You forget these idiots and move on. Happened to me to with this guy in high school. I had to fight him for mocking me though, since he wanted to out me and all. And Kaito had to come to save my ass. It was not glorious... But what I'm trying to tell you is that you'll get over her. Next time just don't pick someone from Gaim, okay? We have our reputation.” It was obvious that he was joking and Peco dared to allow himself to laugh, trying to bury the memory in a deep part of his mind already.

“I'll try. Thanks.” His friend immediately claimed it was nothing and that if one day someone made him cry, he would definitely be there for him. Perhaps he would laugh a little, but still, they were close, weren't they? “Hey Zack...”

“Hm?”

“Did you know blue roses mean the impossible?” He lifted his hand to show the blue rose and the taller male blew on it, albeit not enough to damage the petals, not understanding what he was trying to explain but not refusing it either. Flowers were still not the greatest present but they were pretty and kind, that's what Peco had decided.

 

On her way to Gaim's garage, Mai stopped abruptly, recalling something.  
She had no idea of the boy's name.


End file.
